The Demigod Game Night
by FestusGirl
Summary: In which the demigods play games as a way to get solangelo together


**Beginning Notes**

Happy last day of Pride Month y'all! And to celebrate the end of it, here's a solangelo fic! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own _anything. _Characters belong to Rick Riordan, and the idea was inspired by a beautiful fanart by **tamaytka**.

.oOo.oOo.

Only two people had Nico's permission to come walking into the Hades cabin without knocking: Will Solace and Annabeth Chase. (And Reyna and Hazel when they were visiting camp Half Blood, but that's not the point.)

Will obviously, because he was Nico's doctor (and like, _suuuuper _hot, though Nico didn't want to admit that, not even to himself). And Annabeth had become one of Nico's best friends, and maybe also kind of a role model.

They usually came into the Hades cabin in the afternoon, Will occasionally in the morning, but never in the late evening. And definitely_ never _together. So Nico knew something was going on when they came running into the Hades cabin at 10 P.M.

'Nico!' they yelled in unison. Nico sat up, as he was laying in bed, reading _The Hunger Games. _'What?' he asked groggily. He then noticed he was shirtless, and quickly pulled the covers back over him. It's not like he cared, they had both seen him shirtless before, he just wasn't that comfortable with it.

'Game night!' Will yelled. 'Game ni- what? No,' Nico said. He didn't do game nights. 'Yes,' Annabeth said. 'You need to get off your butt and do some socialising.' 'Doctor's orders,' Will added. 'No.' Annabeth sighed. 'I'm going to regret this one day,' she said, and walked up to Nico. She picked him up and carried him out of his cabin, Will following close behind her.

Nico kicked and squirmed, but Annabeth was strong, and didn't lose her grip on the younger boy. Besides, Nico didn't weigh that much. They walked to the Poseidon cabin, and Nico was very aware of the fact that he was still shirtless. 'Can I at least put a shirt on?' he asked. 'Percy has enough, I bet you can borrow one of his,' Annabeth answered.

When they got to the Poseidon cabin, Will knocked on the door. When it opened, Jason stood in the doorway, a big grin on his face. 'You guys did it! And you made it back alive!' he said. They went inside where they were greeted by the other demigods: Leo, Piper and Percy.

'Hey, you both got back in one piece,' Percy said happily, greeting Annabeth with a kiss on her cheek. 'Yeah, and Death Boy here needs one of your shirts,' Will said. 'Oh, I actually still have one of Nico's shirts,' Percy said. 'What the... Why do you have my shirt?' Nico asked. 'Yeah, remember when you, me, Frank and Hazel went swimming in the lake last week?' 'Yes.' 'Well, you left your shirt behind when you shadow-travelled back to your cabin,' he explained. 'Wait, you shadow-travelled? What did I tell you about that?' Will asked. 'That I shouldn't do it,' Nico answered deadpan.

Percy got Nico's shirt, and Nico put it on immediately. 'Okay, let the games begin! And may the odds be _ever _in your favour!' Leo yelled. 'Leo, it's not the Hunger Games,' Piper reminded him. 'Let game night begin! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!' he corrected himself. Nico snorted. He'd prefer to compete in the Hunger Games.

'Okay everyone, welcome to game night! I am your host Piper McLean-' 'Hey, it's in the Poseidon cabin, shouldn't I be the host?' Percy interrupted. 'Would you prefer to be in the Aphrodite cabin?' 'No...' 'Well then. It was _my _idea, I'm the host, deal with it,' Piper said. 'Tonight will have three phases: The Competitive Phase, The Physical Phase, and The Bonding Phase.' she continued. 'And what the heck is that supposed to mean?' Nico asked confused. 'You'll see,' Leo said smirking.

'This is Piper and Leo's doing, we're not to be blamed for the consequences. I don't even know what's going on,' Will said. Percy pointed to Jason. 'His fault too,' he said. 'Only if the plan works out, otherwise it's their fault,' Jason said, nudging his head in Leo and Piper's direction. 'What plan?' Will asked. 'Uh, nothing,' Jason said. Nico rolled his eyes. Something very suspicious was going on, he just didn't know what yet. 'Let the games begin!' Leo yelled. 'Still not The Hunger Games,' Annabeth said. 'I'm _trying_ to be dramatic, come on guys,' Leo protested.

Phase One

'The Competitive Phase has begun!' Piper yelled. 'Bring out the game!' Percy reached somewhere under his bed and grabbed a box. He obediently handed it to Piper. 'It is time for The Ultimate Rummikub Battle!' Piper said dramatically. 'Rummikub, are you kidding me?' Annabeth complained. 'I thought you said we would play a strategic game.' 'Yeah, but Percy is playing...' Piper said. 'Hey!' he complained. 'Oh please, Seaweed Brain, your tactic is _fight__ stuff. _Doesn't sound very strategic to me,' Annabeth said.

'You will play four rounds,' Piper started. 'After each round, the winner will be safe and won't have to play the next game. At the end, two of you will be eliminated. The other four will compete against each other in Phase Two,' she explained. 'Wait, what do you mean_, two of you?' _Leo asked. 'Hah! I'm not playing, I just got my nails done,' she said, mimicking some of the other Aphrodite girls. 'I'm just kidding. I'm the host, and therefore the judge. No cheating or you're out,' she continued sternly.

The first round everyone played relaxed. Like normal people. Will won, and the tension got a little higher. 'That was just luck,' Annabeth said. 'He cheated!' Leo shouted. 'No, he didn't,' Piper said. 'But I would have finished after his turn!' Jason complained. 'Will has won, end of discussion, time for the second round!' Piper yelled.

Throughout the whole second round, everyone had desperation in their eyes. Except maybe Nico. He was bored. Piper walked around to see if no-one was cheating. When she saw Annabeth was about to finish, she went to Will and whispered: 'Now it's going to get interesting.' Will laughed.

The third round was stopped halfway through, because Leo had tried to cheat. He got eliminated and a fourth round begun. It was as Piper said, interesting: 'Oh, you're going _down_ Grace!' 'In your dreams Jackson!' 'Dreams come true, look at me and Wise Girl, unlike you and your brick!' 'Ooh no you didn't!' 'Oh yeah, he did, and um, both of you just went down. I win.' Nico got up and sat down with the other winners who sat smirking on Percy's bed.

The final round was the biggest stare down in history. Nico would bet on Hades' throne that neither of them even blinked. Let's just say it was dramatic. In the end Percy won, but it was a close call. 'Noooo Jason, I hoped I would be the only one to die tonight!' Leo yelled. 'For the gods' sake, Leo, it's not. The. Hunger Games!' Percy said. 'Geez, when did you even _read _it? I'd think your two automaton brain cells are only capable of building fantasies, not reading about them,' Nico said. 'I didn't, I just know everyone has to kill each other.' Nico rolled his eyes again. He wondered how much he'd still have to do that tonight.

Phase Two

'Two eliminated, four left. And now The Physical Phase will begin!' Piper said. 'After the break. Gosh, being a TV show host is exhausting,' she said. 'Time for food,' Nico said. 'I like the way you think!' Percy said, and brought out a plate of cookies. Obviously blue cookies. Nico didn't care, he gladly took the food.

Now that everyone's competitiveness was on, it was _apparently_ a good idea to play Twister. Nico was kind of regretting not leaving. Twister was a bit too much. But when he tried to leave, Jason made it clear that he couldn't by making the wind force Nico away from the door. And he couldn't shadow-travel, because Will was watching, and that would only end in three more days in the infirmary. He wouldn't mind it if it weren't so boring. And only if Will's gorgeous blue eyes would be watching him.

'Okay, do you guys want to play the same, or individually?' Piper asked. 'What do you mean?' Will asked. 'The same for everyone, or each apart,' Leo explained. 'You're still all staying on the mat at the same time,' Piper added. 'Individually,' Annabeth decided. 'Okay, seeing as I'm your host, I will also be the judge,' Piper said. 'And I'm the assistant who spins the wheel-thingy,' Jason said, waving the 'wheel-thingy' in the air. 'And I'm the judge's boss,' Leo said. 'No, you're not important,' Piper said. 'You're my assistant,' Jason said. 'Great, I'm the assistant's assistant,' Leo said.

At first the tasks were easy. Later things got a little harder, but still everyone was kind of relaxed. Everyone had their own sort of territory, and the worst that had happened was having to stand with your arms crossed. When nobody was falling over and the game was taking longer and longer, Leo and Jason decided to make things harder.

Jason threw the 'wheel-thingy' away, and they decided on what everyone should do themselves. This caused everyone to have to climb over each other, making thing a bit awkward. This is why Nico hated socialising.

'Alright, Nico, right foot blue,' Jason ordered. Nico was standing in a weird frog position with both his hands and feet on green. When he moved his foot, he underestimated how high he'd have to lift it to get it over Percy's shoulder and onto a blue circle. He accidentally kicked Percy's shoulder, making Percy lose his balance for a second. He didn't fall over, and neither did Nico.

'Hey, no kicking your other opponents!' Piper yelled. 'Wait, will I get eliminated then?' Nico asked. 'Unless you want to be eliminated, because then you'll have to play another round with those two,' she said pointing at Jason and Leo. 'Okay, nevermind.' And so the game continued.

At one point, Leo whispered something in Jason's ear. He grinned and nodded. Totally not suspicious. 'Okay,' he said, his grin growing wider by the second. 'Will, left hand yellow.' Nico didn't notice why that was funny to them, until he saw Will's face. And it was inches away from his now. 'Um... hey,' Will said awkwardly. Nico felt the blood rush to his face. He wanted to stare into those beautiful eyes of his, but that would be weird. But he wanted to, so bad.

Jason's voice brought him back to the game. 'Annabeth, right foot red,' he ordered. 'Dude, that's just- oh...' she said. That's when Nico had a feeling that this was all part of the plan Jason was talking about. As if to hide the fact that it was all planned, Piper yelled: 'Obey the assistant!'

Here's what went wrong: Annabeth's foot was in a position, that if she'd have to move it to red, she'd knock Will off his feet, no matter how she moved her foot.

Annabeth did as she was told, and moved her foot to red, on knocking Will off his feet, causing him to fall onto Nico, who then landed on Percy's back. Percy groaned as the weight of the two boys suddenly fell upon him. 'Bro!' he yelled. Probably to Jason.

Nico on the other hand, was blushing as crazy as Will awkwardly scrambled off of him. 'S-sorry,' he stuttered. 'Oh, it's not your fault,' Nico said, sending a death glare in Jason's way. He just shrugged. That little piece of shit.

Phase Three

'Now that everyone wants to kill each other, let's do some bonding,' Piper says. 'I don't want to kill anyone,' Will said. 'Neither do I,' Jason said, smirking. 'Not kill, just sit on his shoulder blades for revenge,' Percy said. 'Okay, fine, now that Nico wants to kill everyone,' Piper corrected. 'I always want to kill everyone. Pff, socialising,' he said. Jason snorted. He got himself another death glare.

'Well, before anyone starts taking revenge on one another, it's time to play Never Have I Ever.' 'Uh, Pipes,' Jason started. 'Yes, I'm playing too,' Piper said. 'Well, we all know how it works, let's get started!'

They had played it before with the Romans, so everyone knew what to do. That sat down on the floor in a circle. 'Okay, I'll start!' Leo said. 'Never have I ever... been stabbed in the back by my friend. Figuratively.' Piper, Annabeth, Percy and Nico put a finger down. 'Ooh, stories!' Jason said. 'Luke,' Annabeth and Percy said at the same time. But that was all. They didn't go any further into that subject. Nico just pointed to Percy. Not even a word was spoken about that. And Piper's backstabbing had happened in school, and wasn't really interesting.

'Okay, my turn,' Annabeth said. 'Never have I ever... not fallen into Tartarus.' Will, Piper, Jason and Leo put a finger down. 'My turn!' Will said, not even giving anyone time to ask for the stories. Nico remembered that when he had to stay in the infirmary for three days, he woke up with nightmares the first two nights. He had told Will about it, and that as long as he didn't have to think about what was down there, he would be okay. And now Will was sticking up for him. He smiled on the inside.

'Um, never have I ever... met my godly parent in person,' Will said. 'Everyone except Will put a finger down. 'Dang, that was good,' Leo said. 'Wait, you've never met Apollo?' Percy asked. Will shook his head.

The game continued, and Leo and Percy were the first to hit zero. 'Dammit, we're out,' Percy said. 'Well, that proves we have the most interesting lives,' Leo said. 'Yeah, man!' Percy answered, and gave him a high five. Next Annabeth was out, and the questions were getting personal.

Mainly, Jason was trying to get everyone to spill some tea. 'Never have I ever had a crush on my hot doctor,' he said. Nico mouthed_ fuck you, _before immediately shadow-travelling back to the Hades cabin.

He was _so _done with Jason and his plan to get Nico and Will together. Honestly, what good was it going to do? Ruin his friendship with Will probably. Which was even worse than getting them to date. Sure, Will was cute, and nice, and had those beautifully gorgeous eyes... So what that he had a crush on Will? It's not like that means they have to get together.

Frustrated, angry, and tired, Nico lay down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, and felt a tear roll down his face. He didn't want to lose his friendship with Will. Now Jason had to mess things up and make it extremely awkward. What would Will even think of him?

His thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door. Nico quickly wiped away his tears and sat up. He didn't want to open the door. Maybe they'd just go away. They didn't. The door opened, and Will walked inside. 'Neeks?' 'Go away!' Nico snapped. 'Is everything okay?' 'I said go away!' Nico buried himself under the covers.

He felt Will sit down on his bed. Why couldn't he just go away? 'Was that last question... was that about me? Is that why you left?' Will asked. Nico sat back again and looked Will dead in the eye. 'Yes. Yes, it was, I like you, and I'm sorry, and I'm going to kill Jason, and-' Nico was cut off by Will, as he pressed his lips against Nico's.

In that moment, all Nico's frustration was taken over by confusion. Was this real? Was Will actually kissing him? Or was it just some stupid dare? Even if it was, Nico had to make the best out of this moment. He kissed back, and felt Will's hand cup his face. When they finally broke apart, Will said: 'I like you too.' Nico smiled. Maybe game night hadn't been such a mistake.

**End Notes**

Please review so I know what you guys think! Have a great last day of Pride Month y'all! Byeee :)


End file.
